1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation input system, a control apparatus, a handheld apparatus, and an operation input system for controlling, for example, a movement of a pointer on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pointing devices, particularly a mouse and a touchpad, are used as controllers for GUIs (Graphical User Interfaces) widely used in PCs (Personal Computers). Not just as HIs (Human Interfaces) of PCs as in the related art, the GUIs are now starting to be used as an interface for AV equipment and game devices used in living rooms etc. with, for example, televisions as image media. Various pointing devices that a user is capable of operating 3-dimensionally are proposed as controllers for the GUIs of this type (see, for example, International Patent WO 2009/035005 (paragraphs [0093] and [0094]; hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-61489 (paragraph [0074]); hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2)).
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a control system for detecting a relative movement of an input apparatus with respect to a screen based on outputs of an angular velocity sensor and an acceleration sensor incorporated in the input apparatus. This control system controls display of a pointer on the screen based on detection signals of various sensors transmitted from the input apparatus.
Moreover, Patent Document 2 discloses an information processing system that includes a controller in which an image pickup device such as a CMOS sensor and a CCD that picks up images of two markers (red-color LED) provided on the periphery of a monitor is incorporated. This information processing system obtains an operation signal corresponding to a position and posture of the controller based on imaged data of the markers transmitted from the controller.